


Birthday Nap

by gayleydefault



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Fluff, Happy birthday Claude!!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayleydefault/pseuds/gayleydefault
Summary: "Oh. Oh! My sweet damsel, thou whom art not strong enough to ascend the stairs on his own! Worry not! For your prince charming is here to assist!""Please hurry, o prince charming! My legs may fail me any second!"
Relationships: Linhardt von Hevring/Claude von Riegan
Kudos: 16





	Birthday Nap

**Author's Note:**

> Im late i know but happy birthday Claude!!!!

"A little pink birdie told me that today is your birthday." 

"A little pink birdie, huh?" Claude laughed as Linhardt draped himself over Claude's back, running his eyes over the book Claude held. "Did this _birdie_ happen to have a name?" 

"Perhaps. Though I'm sure it has slipped my mind." Linhardt smiled, pressing a kiss to Claude's cheek. "Your laugh is the _cutest_." 

"That's golden coming from you." He grinned, turning his head to briefly kiss Linhardt.

"Is that book anything important?" Linhardt asked softly. "I want you to come eat lunch with me." 

"It's nothing I'll miss." Claude shrugged, closing the book and putting it down on the table. "Let's go then." 

As the two boys made their way to the dining hall, Claude talking about whatever he had been reading and Linhardt silently listening, Claude... Well, he was thinking about if Linhardt had gotten him a present, honestly. Not that Linhardt had to get him a present, he didn't mind if he didn't. And he was wondering where every else was... There was an odd lack of people throughout the monastery today. 

"I know what you're thinking, Claude." Linhardt spoke up. "The lack of people today is odd, and sadly it has nothing to do with your birthday. The professor took most of your class out today to defeat a group of bandits. She wanted to take you as well, but none of the others could find you." 

"That's lame." Claude practically whined. "Oh well, I guess it's fine that I get to stay here with you, then." 

"Hmm... After lunch, you should come nap with me." 

"If my sleepy little kitten so desires, then who am I to deny?" 

Linhardt laughed and rolled his eyes. They ate in comfortable silence, and after, they headed to Claude's room, despite Linhardt's protests of not wanting to climb stairs. 

"If you don't wanna climb the stairs, I'll carry you." Claude joked from a few stairs up. 

"Well?" Linhardt cross his arms. 

"Huh?" 

"I'm waiting." 

"Oh. Oh! My sweet damsel, thou whom art not strong enough to ascend the stairs on his own! Worry not! For your prince charming is here to assist!" 

"Please hurry, o prince charming! My legs may fail me any second!" 

The boys laughed as Claude rushed down to scoop Linhardt up into his arms. 

"Oh, my savior! I shall reward you with a kiss. Once we reach the top of the stairs at least." 

True to his word, once Claude put him down, Linhardt pulled him in for a soft kiss. 

"You are way too sweet on me." Claude hummed as they parted. 

"Says the boy who just carried me up the stairs!" Linhardt softly snorted. "Let's go to your room before I fall asleep right here." 

"We can't have that! Come on!" 

Claude laughed and pulled Linhardt down the hall. 

"Claude, your room is an awful mess." 

"Lin, have you seen your room?" 

"Okay, fair." 

Once they cleared off the bed enough, Claude flopped down, pulling Linhardt down with him.

"Happy birthday, Claude. I'm sorry I didn't get you a present..." Linhardt yawned, placing a kiss on Claude's chin.

"It's fine. Napping with you is a good enough present anyway."

"Well... Actually... Perhaps the news that I've switched to the Golden Deer house is also a wonderful present?" 

"What?! That's the best present! You can sit next to me now, and like, we get to go on missions together-" 

"Claude!" Linhardt laughed. "Okay, nap! Please!" 

"Okay! Sorry, sorry." 


End file.
